Vanilla Milkshake madness
by Helkavana
Summary: Where spilling a milkshake can be dangerous, if it's Kuroko Tetsuya for that. And so, what happens when Akashi Seijuurou spills Kuroko Tetsuyas milkshake?


Heh, this is my first one-shot story here and first Kuroko no basket Fan Fiction too. Characters are slightly OOC except Kuroko.

Enjoy

Kuroko, walking on the busy streets that were crowded with people. Was with his weak presence watching as people passed by him. The teal haired boy had his cellphone being held by his pale hand as the emotionless eyes watched the text messages contest.

His former team captain had invited him to maji burger, also his other former teammates - from prediction- had also received the text message that their former team captain sent.

Kuroko set his gaze then to his front. Seeing already the said place - maji burger - in sight. The teal haired boy closed his cellphone, then putting it in his bag.

The distance closing as he started to fasten his pace.

As he was at the entrance he opened door, by pushing the door open. The teal haired boy didn't have to spare even 3 seconds to notice the table, where sat already 4 miracles and one manager.

Snack eating Murasakibara-kun, lazy Aomine-kun, Loud - and annoying- Kise-kun, annoyed Midorima and whining manager Momoi-san.

Kuroko walked to the table and took a seat between Kise-kun and Midorima, in front of him sat Murasakibara-kun - eating snacks.- Still, as the teal haired boy sat. He was still being unnoticed.

The boy just sat there while the others were loudly arguing - except Midorima and Murasakibara, who just sat there and sometimes added some rude comments.- The converstation went like this...

''Kise, that's my hamburger!'' Yelled Aomine, obviously annoyed by the blond.

Evading Aomines attacks to get the hamburger back, the blond replied in defense. ''You have so many, Aominecchi! It doesn't hurt to take one hamburger from you!''

''Aomine-kun! You spilled my drink!'' Momoi cried out as Aomine had knocked down Momois drink.

''Kise, give me the damn burger back!'' Aomine had ignored the pink haired female.

''Never!'' Had yelled the blond.

And so, Momoi stomped on Aomines foot. ''Aomine-kun!''

The stomp had gotten Aomines attention and so he turned his gaze to Momoi. ''What the fuck, Satsushi?!''

''You spilled my drink!'' Momoi said - no - yelled.

''So?'' The dark haired boy replied back

''You have to buy me a new one.'' Irritatedly she stated.

''I don't wanna.'' Replied lazily to her.

And so on..

In the middle of the argument the teal haired boy had went and bought a milkshake sipping it while watching silently.

Somewhere in the converstation, Aomine lazily had asked. ''Where is Akashi and Tetsu?'' So to answer the question, Kuroko had finally spoken and said. ''I'm right here.'' When Kuroko had answered. Aomine fell, Kise screamed as well did Momoi, Midorima almost threw his lucky item, Murasakibara stopped eating snacks but after five seconds the eating continued. ''When did you come here!?'' Was yell from Aomine as he struggled to stand up.

''I was here from the beginning.'' Said the blunt and monotonous voice of Kuroko Tetsuya.

''Now we have to just wait for Akashi.'' Midorima stated.

''I don't think so, Shintarou.'' As if on cue the red haired teen had appeared, almost like Kuroko. This time though, they didn't have a reaction. Actually, it felt like they almost predicted this to happen.

''Nice to see you again, Akashi-kun.'' Greeted politely the teal haired boy. ''Aah, nice to see you too, Tetsuya.'' The red haired nodded to the boy as he took a seat, Next to Murasakibara. Infront of him was Midorima.

''So why did you call us here, Akashicchi?'' Kise asked the red haired boy.

''Why not?'' Akashi made the 'innocent' face, that caused a shiver to run their spines.

Aomine started a new question. ''Akashi, we have our new teams so why did you-''

''Are you questioning me, Daiki?'' The dangerous eyes now stared at Aomines scared ones.

''N-no..'' And so Tõõs ace was silenced.

The table was silent until converstations broke free and they started speaking loudly again. They argued and argued and so on. Until a pair of scissors were flying and amazingly- unfortunately - missed and it hit Kuroko Tetsuyas vanilla milkshake. Of course, the scissors pierced the plastic and the 3/4 full milkshake was spilled and so, the table went quiet. ''...'' The teal haired teen just stared blankly at the scissors then at Akashi.

In the background there was Aomine who had terrified expression.

''Akashi-kun, you spilled my milkshake...'' The teal haired male said, without any emotion.

''I missed my target and it's not healthy to just drink those, Tetsuya.'' Akashi said, calmly.

''Akashi-kun, You spilled my milkshake...'' Repeated Kuroko again, with more threatening tone to it. He started to have a dark aura surrounding him.

''You should buy a new one then.'' Akashi stared at the boy as he stood up.

Everybody actually stared as Kuroko turned and reached for Midorimas plate, that was full with Salad and some sauce. When Kuroko had his hands on the plate, he turned slowly to Akashi and made the new and improved Ignite pass - Ignite pass kai to Akashis face. (He 'punched the plate that had the salad and sauce on it. )

Of course it didn't end in there. As if in blur, the teal haired teen had taken his chair and went to the other side.

Of course, when Akashi had gotten the plate off his face. The chair that is in Kurokos hands, had come crashing down to the emperor eyes carrier, several times. When the red head had PASSED OUT. The boy had went to his milkshake and had taken the scissors to his hands.

He went to Akashi again and started cutting his hair off and when his hair went from perfect to absolutely horrible hair. The boy had stolen some of the hamburgers, from the horrified and shocked Aomine. He had taken the paper off of them and had just put them in Akashis face in a mess.

''You spilled my milkshake and you have been punished for that...'' Kuroko darkly said.

The teal haired boy stood up, took his bag and leaved the shocked Generation Of Miralces and the whole people that were there, shocked.

Heh, This was the milkshake madness, hopefully enjoyed. This was jus a random shit that was on my mind, so it might not be good.. Peace.


End file.
